1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water walking assemblies of the type which include separate right and left walker members which can support a user above the surface of a body of water and enable the user to walk thereon.
2. The Prior Art
Water walking assemblies which include separate left and right walker members and which can enable a user to move across the surface of a body of water are well known. Many of these water walking assemblies include means to connect the walker members thereof together so as to provide controlled movements therebetween.